And Apollo, thanks for today I had a good time
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: Inmediatamente después del primer caso de AJ, qué significa exactamente esa última frase de Phoenix? Y si detrás de su sonrisa resignada se esconde una historia más compleja de lo que el joven abogado nunca imaginó? Phoenix's POV. SPOILERS DEL RESTO DEL JUEGOS! (En proceso de escribir una continuación, sin terminar x3)


Y... Sí, sé que debería estar actualizando en mi otro fic "All those feelings will come back" y de hecho ya tengo tres caps más hechos, pero tengo que racionarlos :( porque sino luego no me dan hasta la próxima que tenga tiempo de escribir.

Así que imagínense la escena. Terminan de comer. Se proponen descansar un rato jugando a Ace Attorney, eligen el juego en inglés de Apollo Justice. Están terminando el primer caso rejugando, para releer pasajes y relajarse, y según llegan al final, a la última frase que dice Phoenix en ese caso, les sale esto, con su carita de niño bueno y ojitos grandes y redondos de sinceridad absoluta (?) Ya saben, esa que pone cuando habla, en mi parecer con resignación, de su pasado o de su destino como abogado:

And Apollo, thanks for today. I had a good time.

En serio, quién se resiste a eso? Mi imaginación no, eso está claro, así que rápidamente me puse en modo sensible y aquí les traigo este oneshot que acabo de redactar en una hora y media bien aprovechada! Yup!

Lo he revisado un par de veces, pero si hay alguna errata o inconsistencia, no duden en apuntar con su dedo hacia el botón de review y gritar "Protesto!" con todas sus fuerzas, como nuestro querido Feenie nos ha enseñado (?)

Ya, ahora sí dejo de decir locuras y les dejo con el fic

Saludos

Isacullen-Timeguardian

* * *

"Y, Apollo, gracias por lo de hoy. Me lo he pasado muy bien"

Y con esas, me fui rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a hablarme, sin darle tiempo a seguirme, sin darle tiempo a preguntar, sin darle tiempo a nada, y aún menos a ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos sin pedirme permiso, y aún después de negárselo, hacerlo de todas formas.

Una vez fuera, caminé tranquilamente hacia un lateral, y cuando estuve fuera de la vista de nadie que pudiera tachar de sospechoso que saliera corriendo, emprendí una carrera desesperada hacia la estación de tren.

No dejé de correr en ningún momento. Habían pasado siete años desde que perdí mi título de abogado, y el tiempo libre lo había dedicado a correr y mantenerme en buena forma. Para cuando llegué a la estación, unos quince minutos más tarde, tenía la cara húmeda de lágrimas casi invisibles entre el sudor. Pagué un ticket con la mirada baja y subí al tren que me llevaría a mi destino.

No la había visto desde hacía lo menos un año. Ella era una mujer ocupada, y yo un simple vagabundo con un trabajo absurdo en un bar ridículo, que ni siquiera podía declarar como Dios manda, y tenía que camuflar como pianista. Tenía una hija a la que apenas podía mantener, y quién sabe si el dinero de este mes llegaría para pagar el alquiler, al fin y al cabo, pensaba pagar al pobre muchacho, ser un abogado ya era bastante duro, para que encima no te pagaran. Sí, recordaba la sensación...

Paseé por todo el tren, no quería detenerme. Dos horas fueron de trayecto, y dos horas pasé andando de adelante a atrás de los vagones. La gente me miraba, en especial aquellos que ya me habían visto pasar más de una vez. Pero no me detuve, porque sabía que si lo hacía, mis emociones volverían a tomar el control.

Al menos había conseguido dejar de llorar, y cuando llegué a mi destino, tuve la suerte de que había empezado a llover. Dejé que las pequeñas gotas de humedad natural me empaparan, ya tendría tiempo de secarme.

Llamé rápidamente a mi hija, para decirle que me esperase, que había salido a correr, antes de entrar del todo en el pueblo, donde sabía que no habría cobertura. Le avisé también de ese detalle, para que no se preocupara. Sin más dilación, volví a empezar a correr.

No estaba ya tan seguro de lo que quería hacer, así que por una media hora corrí alrededor del pueblo, camuflándome entre las sombras cada vez que alguien conocido se acercaba. No quería que me vieran ahora. No así.

Finalmente me decidí a acecarme a su casa. Sólo para ver si estaba, y después me iría. Pondría alguna excusa, ya se me ocurriría algo. No sería gran problema. Hola, qué tal estás, hace mucho que no te veo, no, no es que estuviera preocupado, es sólo, necesitaba ver a un amigo...

Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de nuevo por mis mejillas, para cuando me paré al lado de su casa. Empecé a rodearla, bajando el paso acelerado que llevaba desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Las piernas casi no querían responderme, y empezaba a dejar de sentir los dedos ante el intenso frío nocturno: oscurecía.

Miré por la ventana. Parecía que había más de una persona en el interior, y me pregunté si no llegaría en un mal momento, pero entonces alguien pareció verme, ya que se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, con cara de asombro. Parpadeé. Dios, había crecido, y estaba más guapa que nunca...

- ¿Nick? - menos mal. No había olvidado mi nombre. Seguía siendo el Nick de alguien – ¡Dios mío, Nick! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Estás empapado, pareces un muerto viviente!

- N-no... Sólo venía... - intenté protestar cuando me obligó a pasar. Más gente salíó a ver quién entraba –

- Maya, ¿quién...? ¡Phoenix!

- J-jefa... - en las ropas de Pearls, que ahora tendría unos dieciséis años, Mia Fey me miraba con su conocida cara asombrada, esa que ponía cuando yo hacía tonterías, cuando era más joven. Di un mal paso, y tropecé, cayendo sobre mis rodillas del cansancio acumulado al correr – ¡E-estoy b-bien!

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes con esas pintas! - me riñó Maya. Sonreí. Había echado esto tanto de menos... Me encogí de hombros –

- Del tribunal.

Se hizo cierto silencio, y luego Mia suspiró.

- Y ahora, Phoenix Wright, ¿en qué lío te has metido? - la miré, confuso, y luego recordé mi primera aparición en un tribunal, y no pude evitar echarme a reír, sí, a reír, sentado en el suelo, chorreando agua, tiritando, me eché a reír. Y reí, y reí, y reí como un loco, hasta no poder reír más, incluso hasta contagiar a las dos hermanas, sin que siquiera supieran qué me pasaba. Cuando por fin me calmé, me puse en pie, y le sonreí, negando con la cabeza –

- Líos. Pero es muy largo de contar, y soy inocente. Acaban de declararme no culpable. Pero he hecho un avance en mi plan contra Gavin.

- ¿Gavin? El abogado que te tendió la trampa, ¿no? - por supuesto, ellas sabían todo lo que yo sospechaba de él, se lo había contado. Asentí, de pronto más animado que melancólico. Intenté dar un paso, pero aún me temblaban las piernas. Maya me ayudó a mantenerme de pie con un resoplido –

- Hombres, ¿es que no podías tener un poco de cuidado contigo mismo? A la ducha ahora mismo, me da igual si tienes prisa. Nos contarás esto más tarde, cuando te haya secado la ropa y hayas tomado algo caliente. ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado en la lluvia, Nick? Los juicios nunca acaban demasiado tarde, ¿cómo...? - me eché a reír de nuevo, disfrutando demasiado del momento. Me aparté para no empaparle la ropa –

- Eran las cuatro y media. Supón que llegué a las cinco a la estación, llegué aquí a las siete. Son las ocho, Maya. Una hora, llevo una hora dando vueltas. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

- Ese sí que ha sido un juicio largo – silbó entre dientes – De cualquier manera, a la ducha, ahora. Trucy me matará si no cuido de ti.

- No tienes que cuidar de mí...

- Tonterías, si no cuido yo de ti, ¿quién va a hacerlo?

Me empujó hasta el baño, lo cual me dio tiempo suficiente para recuperar mi anterior estado de ánimo. Me dejé caer en la bañera mientras se llenaba de agua caliente lentamente. Me quité el frío que me había calado hasta los huesos, y me sequé a conciencia, prometiendo no volver a mojarme tanto nunca más a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. Volví a ponerme mi chándal, ahora seco gracias a Maya, y regresé con ellas al salón. Ella bufó al verme llegar, y empezó a peinarme con los dedos. Volví a reírme, y me limité a ponerme el gorro para tapar mi pelo desordenado. Me miró mal, pero no dijo nada. Se sentó con Mia, enfrente de mí, y me di cuenta de que había llegado la hora de empezar a hablar. Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono, y Maya contestó con alegría, hasta que me di cuenta de que hablaba con Trucy. Alcé las cejas, pero Maya consiguió que mi testaruda pequeña aceptara que necesitaba estar lejos de la realidad unas horas. Y entonces me miró de nuevo, y no pude evitar sumerjirme en sus ojos chocolate, tan cálidos, acogedores... ¿Por qué no se había quedado por siempre? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué...? Suspiré y empecé a contar.

Y desde ahí no paré. Relaté todo lo ocurrido en el juicio con tantos detalles como me fue posible. Estuve hablando al menos unas dos horas, y ellas escucharon pacientemente. Pearl había progresado mucho, se me ocurrió en cierto momento, ya que Mia fue capaz de quedarse a escuchar durante todo el tiempo, y no parecía que la joven médium fuera a volver con nosotros en algún momento cercano. Cuando finalicé mi relato, ambas parecían felices con el resultado. Bueno, yo también lo estaba, claro. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estaba progresando con mis sospechas, con mi plan... Sin embargo... Estar de nuevo en un juicio, en el banquillo de la defensa de nuevo...

Nunca me había considerado especialmente emocional, pero esto me había superado, y tenía que admitirlo. No les dije nada, para no preocuparlas, y finalmente Mia decidió que era hora de irse. Pearl me saludó tranquilamente, pero prefirió irse pronto a dormir, y de ese modo, nos dejó solos a Maya y a mí. Eso había sido poco sutil, pero efectivo, y de pronto me encontré nuevamente inmerso en esos ojos chocolate que tanto me gustaban y que en estos momentos me observaban con suspicacia.

- Ya está bien, Nick, puedes engañar a Mia, pero conmigo no cuela. ¿Se puede saber por qué has llegado llorando si lo que tenías que contar era una buena noticia? - me quedé helado con eso, ¿se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada hasta ahora? Aparté la mirada, hoy tenía el día demasiado emocional – ¿Nick?

- Es... Estoy... Ha sido...

- Es normal que estés emocionado, hasta cierto punto es comprensible que te afecte volver a un tribunal después de tanto tiempo, y como ayudante de la defensa para más inri. Estoy segura de que soltaste algún que otro "protesto" de esos que tanto te gustan – sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, tomando mi mano, que reposaba sobre mi rodilla – Lo que no entiendo es por qué lloras...

- Porque yo no tenía que estar ahí, Maya. Yo no tenía que ser ayudante de la defensa, ¡tenía que _ser _la defensa! - abrió un poco más los ojos, y luego sonrió, comprendiendo – S-sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes... Yo defendiendo, y tú a mi lado... ¿Es demasiado pedir? - se encogió de hombros –

- No sé, Nick... Las cosas cambian... Pero estoy segura de que este nuevo chico, Apollo, te ayudará mucho, y si consigues limpiar tu nombre, entonces podrás volver a la abogacía... ¿No te gustaría eso? - me atrajo hacia sí, como una madre con un hijo, y me apoyó sobre su pequeño hombro. Le dejé quitarme el gorro para peinarme suavemente, y el roce de sus deditos sobre mi cabello me relajó, aunque me hizo volver a querer llorar. No la aparté de todas formas – Di, ¿no te gustaría?

- Hmm... - hice un sonido vagamente afirmativo, no me atrevía a usar mis cuerdas vocales por temor a romper a llorar de nuevo –

- Y entonces quizá podríamos arreglarlo para que un día pudiera ir contigo, ya sabes, en calidad de ayudante – alcé la cabeza para mirarla, quedando muy cerca, aunque a ninguno nos importara en ese momento. Me sonrió y alzó la mano para limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por mis mejillas – Yo también lo echo de menos, Nick... Pero hay que seguir adelante... seguir con la vida que nos toca, y confiar... - su voz se hizo un susurro suave, casi melancólico, y apoyé mi frente en la suya para estar más cerca, para oír mejor – confiar en que algún día las cosas mejorarán, y podremos volver a estar juntos todos los días, como antes, Nick. Como siempre debió ser. Yo también te echo de menos, Nick... Yo también querría estar contigo todos los días de mi vida, a tu lado, verte cada mañana, verte cada noche cuando cierras la oficina, verte en los juicios, verte a todas horas, verte siempre... Yo también quiero volver a ese momento, volver a estar juntos, Phoenix Wright...

- Maya, yo... - estábamos muy cerca, mucho, y ella aún no abría los ojos. Sabía lo que podía hacer, sabía lo que quería hacer, y también sabía lo que era correcto hacer en este momento. Me aparté y la miré, el sufrimiento palpable entre nuestros ojos. Luego ella sonrió – Yo... - me puso un dedo sobre los labios y me besó en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de la boca. Se puso de pie, y me tendió una mano para que la acompañara –

- Trucy te está esperando, Phoenix. Ella te necesita más que yo ahora mismo. Estoy segura de que pronto volveremos a vernos... No hagas ninguna tontería.

- Lo mismo digo – le sonreí, y me devolvió la sonrisa – Te echaré de menos, Maya.

- Yo siempre lo hago, Nick. Siempre.

- V-volveré. Pronto. Lo prometo. Y, y traeré a Trucy – ella asintió, aún sonriendo, mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta de nuevo –

- Pronto pasará el último tren, Nick, no lo pierdas. Ten – me entregó un paraguas – Ya me lo devolverás. Cuando traigas a Trucy.

- Cuando traiga a Trucy – repetí, como una promesa. Me miró a los ojos. Sí, había crecido, pero yo seguía siendo más alto, y mayor. Quería... Diablos, quería... -

- No lo hagas, Nick... - susurró, y caí en la cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos – Luego será peor... Y habrá más cosas que echar de menos.

- Un día, Maya... Un día...

- Algún día, Nick. Hasta entonces, te echaré de menos... Siempre.

- Maya...

- Te esperaré. Te esperaré, lo prometo – negué con la cabeza y tomé su rostro entre las manos para que me mirase –

- No lo hagas. No hay nada ahora mismo que pueda ofrecerte, Maya. Si aparece alguien más, si encuentras una mejor oportunidad... Por favor, no lo dejes ir. Sé feliz, Maya. Volveré.

- Nick, yo...

- Prométemelo, Maya Fey – miró a otro lado, pero asintió –

- Nunca habrá una opción mejor, Nick... Pero si la hay... L-lo... prometo – era apenas un susurro, pero me valía. Asentí – Pero Nick, yo te...

La silencié, abrazándola como despedida, no porque no quisiera oírlo, todo lo contrario, llevaba años esperando el momento en que ella dijera esas dos palabras que me harían la persona más feliz del planeta; sino porque sabía que si lo oía ahora, sólo sería una de esas cosas que tendría que echar de menos quién sabe cuánto tiempo más.

Ella entendió, y me dejó ir.

Lo que en ese momento no le dije, fue que yo también... _Yo también te amo, Maya Fey._

* * *

*sniff*

Ya, ya, a ver, díganme, pero sean sinceros, ¿hubo alguno que, igual que yo, necesitó un pañuelo?

...

Díganme que no fui la única!

Atte.

Isacullen-Timeguardian


End file.
